Condom Coin
by SasuNaruXP
Summary: Based on an "Everybody Loves Raymond" episode. Naruto goes trick or treating and returns with what looks like a chocolate coin. But when he finds out what it really is, Sasuke decides to take advantage. SasuNaru. Oneshot. No Lemon, just Smut.


** Happy Halloween! Okay, so I got this idea from an "Everybody Loves Raymond" episode, where Ray's dad, Frank, hands out condoms on Halloween thinking that they're chocolate coins. And in my story, Naruto is one of the trick-or-treaters that receives a condom.**

** Summery: Based on an "Everybody Loves Raymond" episode. Naruto goes trick or treating and returns with what looks like a chocolate coin. But when he finds out what it really is, Sasuke decides to take advantage. SasuNaru. Oneshot. Lemon inside!**

** WARNING: This was written during my mid-term week at college, so yeah…I don't really know what I was writing.**

** Disclaimer: I'm too tired to try and get Naruto.**

** Me: T.T**

** Crystle: What's the matter?**

** Me: I bombed my mid-terms even though I studied to hard and I didn't get to properly proofread my Halloween story and because my teachers don't care about Halloween, I have a mid-term in the morning and it's already 1 am. **

** Crystle: Don't forget about the essays that are due next week.**

** Me: T.T Happy Halloween T.T**

* * *

Condom Coin

Oneshot

"But it's Halloween!" A blonde haired boy whined to his raven haired boyfriend in an empty class room.

"Exactly! My parents are going off to some haunted house party and they won't be in the whole night, maybe even the night after. And you were the one who was complaining that I've been too busy to spend any time with you and now I give you all night and you don't want to?"

"Sasuke!" The blonde continued his whining. "It's Halloween night! It's a tradition! Kiba and I always go out and tick-or-treat and then pull some pranks before going to his house and counting our candy!"

"You're sixteen! You're not supposed to trick-or-treat anymore!" Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. "Halloween is just for stupid little kids."

"Yeah, well I'm still a kid!" Naruto complained. "I'm still not a grown up yet! You've told me plenty of times."

The raven smirked stepping closer to the blonde. "You're not grown up yet but you can do so many grown up things."

Naruto blushed. "That…That's only cause you make me do those things."

"I _make_ you?" Sasuke glared. "I'm sorry but could you tell me which one of us decided to kiss the other when we first met?"

The blonde blushed harder. "I was pushed!" He defended himself.

"Yeah sure." The raven kept smirking. "And I suppose your tongue was also 'pushed' into my mouth?"

Naruto pouted. "So what if it was. Weren't you the one who started sexually harassing me after that?"

"That was your own fault. If you had just accepted my feeling from the beginning then you would have saved yourself from all of that." The blonde was about to offer a retort but the raven waved his hand. "We're getting off topic. The topic here is how my whiney boyfriend doesn't want to spend any time with me."

"I want to spend time with you!" The blonde reassured him. "Just not tonight."

Sasuke shook his head. "Fine." He threw his hands up in defeat. "I give up. There is no winning with you."

Naruto pouted, feeling bad about the whole situation. "Alright, what if instead of going to Kiba's place I go to yours."

Sasuke smirked. "Do you think Kiba will be okay with that?"

"Well, he'll just have to be." The blonde wrapped his arms around the raven's neck. "I really do want to spend more time with you Sasuke."

The raven smiled down at the blonde. "Then I will be waiting for you." He said before leaning down to give his blonde a kiss.

* * *

"But it's tradition!" Kiba whined.

The blonde sighed. "I know it Kiba, but you know I haven't spent much time with Sasuke."

"Naruto!" The brunette groaned. "What about our pact?! Didn't we agree that no matter what we wouldn't let some girl get between us?!"

"Sasuke's not a girl."

"He might as well be!" Kiba was throwing a fit. They were just about to leave to go trick-or-treating and of course the blonde had told him he wouldn't be keeping to the tradition.

"Well, I was thinking that we could just swap candy before we go our separate ways." The blonde suggested.

"Go our separate ways?! Are you hearing yourself right now?!"

"Come on Kiba. What do you want me to do? I've got you asking me to keep to tradition and spend all night with you like we used and then I've got my boyfriend you wants to spend time with me. I thought this was a good compromise."

"Well it's not!" Kiba crossed his arms and pout.

Naruto sighed. "Don't you think you're being a little selfish?" The blonde walked over toward his room. "I'm going to get my costume on and then I will be expecting you to be ready for trick-or-treating."

* * *

"Don't go!" The brunette whined. They had just finished trick-or-treating and Naruto was heading towards Sasuke's house while the brunette was trying to pull him toward his. "Come on Naruto just ditch him!"

"Kiba, let go!" The blonde pulled his hand away from the brunette only to have the tail of his costume yanked. "Stop it! You're going to rip it!"

The brunette pouted loosening his grip. "You know all he's going to do is molest you."

The blonde blush. "No he's not." He tried denying it.

"Oh yeah right! You probably want him to molest you. He's the reason you're even wear that stupid costume."

"It's not stupid." The blonde defended himself, looking down at his costume. He wanted to be a fox and this was the only one they had. It wasn't his fault it was so tight. "Okay, how about you let me go right now, and I'll help you get a date with Hinata." The blonde grinned seeing the brunette's face light up.

"You promise."

"Yeah! I promise I will get you a date with Hinata." The blonde reassured him before muttering to himself, "Someday."

"Okay fine, but remember your promise." Kiba let go of the blonde and Naruto started heading toward Sasuke's house.

By the time he reached the raven's home, most of the trick-or-treaters were already gone. Of course he had to live in the richest part of town that was practically secluded from everyone else. Naruto was tired and his feet hurt by the time he reached the raven's door. Staying with Kiba sounded like a much better idea right now. As he rang the doorbell the door opened almost instantly to reveal a pissed of raven.

"Where have you been? It's almost 3 a.m.!" Sasuke complained.

The blonde gave in a nasty glare before pushing his way in. "It's so good to see you too, Sasuke. I had a wonderful time trick-or-treating. Thank you for asking. And don't worry about the hour and half walk I had to take to get here. I'm just fine"

"There is no need for the sarcasm." The raven slammed the door shut and followed the blonde into the living room as he flopped down on the couch. "What's the matter?"

"You mean beside the fact that I had to walk three miles to get here?" The blonde responded and was met with a glare. "It's Kiba. He was really upset and wouldn't let me go."

"Yeah, well you spend all of your time with him. It's like he's trying to keep you from me."

"He is not!" The blonde defended his friend.

"Oh yeah. Then tell me the reasons why we haven't spent any time together in two weeks?"

Naruto pouted. He didn't want to answer cause in each of those events through the two weeks Kiba was involved. But in his defense they were best friends and Kiba didn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend to keep him busy. The blonde turned and saw the look Sasuke was giving him. "Oh will you quit being jealous!"

"The way I see it, I'm not the one who's jealous."

"Yes, you are. Look, you have nothing to worry about. I like you and I'm going to get Hinata and Kiba together."

"How the hell are you going to do that?"

"Somehow." Naruto pouted. "I told him I would if he let me come here."

Sasuke smirked. "You do realize there is no way she would go for a guy like him."

The blonde smirked back. "Well, the way I figure is if you can go for a guy like me, then anything's possible." Naruto threw his pillow case full of candy on the couch between them, making Sasuke glare. "Don't you want some candy?"

"You know I don't like sweets." The raven pushed the bag away as the blonde started pulling candy out.

"Well, I do." The blonde grinned, getting out a bunch of chocolate bars.

"No you're not." The raven insisted. "I told you, I don't like sweets."

"Yeah, and I said I would be eating this not you."

"I might as well be eating them since I'll be kissing you."

"Then you'd better get used to sweets. Cause I'm not giving them up." The blonde started shoveling in chocolate bars and candies into his mouth and moaning at the taste.

"You costume." The blonde looked up at the raven's words. "It's too tight."

The blonde pouted with a mouthful of candy. "I though you would like it."

"I do." Sasuke had a light blush around his cheeks. "But only when I'm the only one who see you in it."

"Yeah, well tough." The blonde stuck out his tongue at th raven and returned to his candy."

Sasuke just glared at him before turning the TV on. It wasn't supposed to be like this. As he looked over at the blonde, he could see that he was frozen in shock while staring at…a chocolate coin? "What's the matter?"

Naruto looked up at him and blushed from ear to ear, before shaking his head and saying, "Nothing." He got up and was about to flush the chocolate away, but before he reached the bathroom the raven stepped in front of him.

"Give it to me." The raven held his hand out, and the blonde shook his head. "If you don't want it, I do." Sasuke assured.

Naruto glared at him. "I thought you didn't like sweets."

Sasuke was getting irritated, the blonde was starting to make sense. "A guy can change his mind can't he?"

The blonde pouted. "There's a bag full of candy over there, you can have that. This one is no good."

"So you have to flush it?" Sasuke pulled the blonde away from the bathroom and back to the couch. "Show it to me or else."

Naruto glared, but was too embarrassed to show him. So he decided to fist the coin and make a mad dash for the bathroom only to be pushed down on the couch by Sasuke. "I need to throw it out! Believe me Sasuke!"

"Then show me and then you can throw it out." The raven smirked as he started to climb on top of the blonde, and as Naruto blushed and shook his head his smirk widened. "Suite yourself." The raven lean in and attacked the blonde's lips with his own as one of his hands moved to the blonde's clenched one, but the fist refused to loosen.

Naruto pulled back gasping for air and glaring up at the raven. "Now who's being childish?"

The raven just smirked at the words and moved to the blonde's neck. "Children don't do things like this."

The blonde moaned as a hand slipped under his tight shirt. "You…you were planning this from the beginning weren't you?" The raven looked up at him and gave him a look that said, "Duh." As a hand moved down to fondle the blonde's crotch Naruto couldn't take anymore. "Here." The blonde threw the coin at the raven. "You can use that." Naruto pouted, but he had a limit too.

Sasuke unwrapped the coin completely only to find an orange colored condom inside. The raven gave a missives smirk as he leaned in closer to the blonde. "You've changed my mind. Trick-or-treating isn't just for kids." Sasuke pulled the blonde up off the couch and started dragging him to his room. "Come on, let's enjoy your Halloween candy together."

Naruto blushed but still managed to smile at the raven. "Happy Halloween Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled with a, "Happy Halloween, dobe," before he pulled the blonde into his room.

* * *

**That's all I've got. I'm sorry there was no lemon, but I didn't have that much confidence to write it. It was mid-term week so I'm pretty much half dead really.**

** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. And please REVIEW!**

** Happy Halloween!**


End file.
